


Fashion

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia rejecting a new outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: cut

One, the skirts were last month's length. Two, who put a baby blue top on that dress dummy? That color was so last week. Three, sparkles? What idiot thought they were in?Ever? “Well,” Cordelia said, “It's not Alexander McQueen but it is the best Sunnydale has to offer.”

“Right, that Queen guy.” 

“Oh. My. God, Harmony. It was a joke. Alexander McQueen may be considered trendy – by some – but the man puts skulls on, like, everything. Honestly, he seriously needs to get over his death fetish.” Cordelia looked through the window. It had been a week since she'd gone in. Even if they'd barely touched the display, they might have gotten some new stock.“Come on, lets see if they have anything remotely close to acceptable.”

Cordelia skimmed through a dozen tops before pulling one out. She felt the fabric between her finger and thumb, held out the top to take in the overall effect, and brought it to her body as she checked herself in the mirror. “This might do.”

“It's nice.”

“Now, if the attendant isn't on a two-hour lunch break I might be able to …” Cordelia stopped, staring at the tag. Her left hand slowly reached down. She felt as if she were in a horror movie and the audience was shouting at her, telling her to stop, telling her to run. She picked up the tag,glanced at it out of the corner of her eye, and practically threw the top back onto the rack. “Oh my God, I don't believe it. The price was cut.”

“Huh?”

“The top. It's on sale.”

“Oh.” Harmony shrugged and with a half-wince said, “Too bad because it was real cute.”

“First rule of fashion: if no one else wants it, it's not worth buying, no matter how cute it is.”


End file.
